Night Hunter
by Widzilla
Summary: Kini manusia hidup berdampingan dengan para makhluk malam. Tatsuha Uesugi, seorang gadis calon hunter tak menyangka akan bertemu dengan halfter paling berbahaya, Aizawa Taki. Keduanya tak pernah tahu akan apa yang terjadi suatu hari nanti...
1. Prolog

**fandom : GRAVITATION by Murakami Maki  
pairing : Taki x female!Tatsuha  
warning! OOC alert**

* * *

_\- prolog -_

Dunia manusia dan para makhluk malam sedari dahulu kala tak pernah bisa bersatu.

Vampir, manusia serigala… makhluk-makhluk yang senantiasa ditakuti para manusia biasa. Tapi apa para manusia mengetahui… bahwa mereka pun ingin sekali menjalankan keseharian hidup mereka dengan 'normal'?

Apakah manusia-manusia telah menutup hati mereka untuk menerima para makhluk yang hidup di dunia ini selain mereka? Apakah dengan keegoisan mereka, manusia senantiasa memiliki kebencian dalam diri mereka?

Beberapa iya, beberapa lagi… mulai berpikir bahwa mereka membutuhkan satu sama lain.

Entah sudah dimulai sedari kapan, di mana, bagaimana semua dimulai… sebuah organisasi _Night Gaze_. Co atau NG. Co bekerja dalam usaha mendamaikan dan menyatukan dua dunia yang saling bertentangan secara diam-diam hingga akhirnya besar di kalangan para makhluk malam.

Tohma Seguchi sang pemimpin, yang juga seorang manusia biasa, meneruskan usaha keluarganya dalam berjuang menjaga keamanan dan kedamaian di kedua belah pihak.

NG. Co merupakan organisasi yang mengawasi semua pergerakan para makhluk malam legal yang memiliki cabang pusat di Tokyo dan menyebar luas ke pelosok negeri.

Legal, yang berarti mereka yang memiliki kartu tanda kependudukan sebagai manusia yang memiliki kelebihan berupa kekuatan lain dalam dirinya, atau disebut juga dengan _halfter_. Ras _vampir_, _werewolf_, dan lain-lain lebih banyak disebut sebagai _halfter_. Dikarenakan adanya setengah dalam diri mereka yang masih memiliki jiwa manusia di siang hari, dan berubah liar di malam hari tanpa bisa mengendalikan sisi lain mereka itu.

Mereka yang memiliki kelebihan ini akan mendapatkan perlakuan dan perawatan khusus, termasuk pendidikan bagaimana bersikap dan bertindak di lingkungan manusia. Semua akan di data. Bagi yang tidak atau belum memiliki ijin legal, maka akan diburu. Diburu yang berarti ada dua hal.

Pertama, diburu jika masih memiliki kesadaran manusia dan bisa diajak bernegosiasi, maka akan didaftarkan dalam NG. Co. Kedua, diburu dan secara terpaksa dimusnahkan jika sudah dalam kesadaran liar dan membahayakan keselamatan manusia maupun makhluk malam lainnya.

Bagi yang telah terdaftar, akan mendapatkan perawatan khusus berupa suntikan penahan hormon tertentu dan akan diberikan obat atau ramuan tertentu secara berkala. Seperti manusia serigala yang memiliki insting liar, dapat mengendalikan emosi mereka jika meminum ramuan penahan zat-zat hormon yang berlebihan sehingga meski berubah, mereka masih memiliki kesadaran manusia dan dapat mengendalikan perubahan mereka.

Dalam penyediaan bahan makanan tertentu, seperti darah bagi vampir yang legal, NG. Co juga terlibat. Karena vampir terlarang untuk menghisap darah manusia secara sembarangan. Maka disediakan darah-darah yang merupakan hasli dari donor atau dari hal-hal legal lainnya yang terdaftar.

Tentu saja mereka bekerja secara rahasia dari para manusia biasa. Masih banyak manusia yang masih takut dan menganggap semua _halfter _adalah jahat. Gedung NG. Co sendiri menyamarkan diri sebagai sebuah badan _research and development_ dengan teknologi tinggi dan modern. Di dalam gedung yang megah itu terdapat berbagai macam divisi yang bergerak dengan visi dan misi yang melibatkan para _halfter_ dan manusia biasa. Untuk membantu keseharian dan rutinitas agar nampak normal di mata manusia biasa dan tanpa disadari mereka bahwa adanya _halfter_ turut berbaur mengisi kehidupan mereka.

Para anggota yang bertugas memburu para makhluk malam ilegal disebut _hunter_. Tiap _hunter_ adalah manusia yang berpartner dengan makhluk malam legal. Kedua _hunter _ini memiliki tugas mengamankan keadaan lingkungan di malam maupun siang hari dari _halfter _ilegal yang menyerang, maupun yang bisa diajak bernegosiasi untuk mendapatkan ijin legal.

Namun, ada satu orang… atau _halfter_, entah bagaimana ia disebut.

Dia yang terkuat di antara para manusia biasa dan para _halfter_.

Karena memiliki kesadaran manusia normal, kejeniusan otak manusia yang bisa berpikir jernih, tanpa memerlukan obat, ramuan, maupun suntikan tertentu. Namun ia memiliki kekuatan _halfter_, yang membuat segala hormon dan zat tertentu dalam dirinya memiliki kelebihan daripada manusia lain. Kekuatannya merupakan gabungan dari manusia dan _halfter_.

Semua _hunter _dan _halfter_ takut padanya.

Ia begitu sulit ditemukan. Namun jika bertemu, tak ada yang berani menatap matanya.

Konon ia adalah seorang manusia biasa yang telah membunuh seribu _halfter_, membuatnya yang terkuat di antara mereka. Bermandikan darah seribu _halfter_ sehingga membuatnya berubah menjadi _halfter_…

Dia yang bernama… Aizawa Taki.

**TBC**

* * *

**Again with TakixTatsu xD Nampaknya saya benar2 kesepian karena hanya saya sendiri pecinta pairing ini oTL**

**PS : Bagian "bermandikan seribu _halfter_" itu hasil inspirasi dari Gensoumaden Saiyuki, tokoh Hakkai, yang pada awalnya manusia biasa lalu berubah menjadi youkai setelah bermandikan seribu youkai.**


	2. Eiri & Tatsuha

**fandom : GRAVITATION by Murakami Maki  
pairing : Taki x female!Tatsuha | Eiri x female!Shuichi  
warning! OOC alert. Genderbender alert.**

* * *

Akademi khusus di bawah naungan nama besar NG. Co, di mana para calon _hunter_ dan para _halfter_ mencari ilmu dan mendapatkan pendidikan yang beberapa tidak didapatkan di sekolah biasa. Mereka saling berinteraksi satu sama lain juga dengan para guru yang tak hanya manusia yang mengajar mereka, tapi juga dari para _halfter _yang berpengalaman. Guru-guru yang terdiri dari para _hunter_ dan _halfter_ berpengalaman membagi ilmu mereka kepada para calon yang masih muda.

Selain adanya mata pelajaran umum seperti matematika, ilmu pengetahuan, sosial, olahraga, dan bahasa, ditambahkan mata pelajaran khusus yang wajib diterima para calon hunter.

Ilmu perundang-undangan kependudukan dan legalitas halfter, undang-undang para hunter dalam menghadapi dan bersosialisasi dengan halfter, ilmu pengetahuan khusus dan biologi halfter, bela diri dan lainnya yang berhubungan dengan pekerjaan yang akan mereka lakukan nantinya sebagai hunter.

Akademi ini pun tidak bisa dimasuki sembarangan orang. Hanya orang-orang tertentu yang memang memiliki cita-cita dan berani mengambil resiko sebagai hunter.

Tatsuha Uesugi adalah salah satunya.

Seorang remaja berusia enam belas tahun berambut hitam pendek tengah membuka-buka buku di perpustakaan. Tumpukan-tumpukan buku itu menutupi keberadaan gadis itu, namun semua orang membiarkan dirinya terlarut dalam bacaan-bacaan berat.

"Tatsuha Uesugi-san…"

Ia terperanjat begitu seorang pegawai perpustakaan menyapanya pelan dari samping kanan.

"Ya…?"

"Kakakmu memintaku memanggilmu…," ujar sang pegawai sambil menolehkan kepalanya pada pintu perpustakaan… di mana seorang pria berambut pirang dan mata berwarna keemasan tengah berdiri sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Tatsuha menghela napas. Ia membereskan buku-bukunya dan beberapa catatan yang ia masukkan dalam tas selempangannya sambil mengucapkan terima kasih pada sang pegawai, kemudian berjalan menuju abangnya berdiri.

"Ada apa…? Kan sudah kubilang tak usah menjemputku sore ini… aku mau belajar di perpustakaan…,"

Kakaknya hanya diam sambil mendampingi adiknya berjalan.

"Bukannya nanti malam kau harus keluar berjaga sebagai _hunter_…?" tanya sang gadis lagi.

Eiri menghela napas sambil membukakan pintu mobil untuk adik perempuannya "Tatsuha, aku sudah berjanji untuk selalu menjagamu pada ayah yang selalu saja khawatir pada anak bungsunya, sementara dia di Kyoto dan kau sekarang tinggal di apartemen sendirian di Tokyo…,"

Tatsuha duduk di bangku depan samping Eiri yang mengemudi. Begitu Eiri masuk, ia melanjutkan omelannya, "Dan kau tahu? Aku sendiri juga amat sangat tidak setuju kau mengambil pendidikan lisensi _hunter_… Kenapa? Karena aku tak bisa menjamin keselamatanmu jika kau bertugas nanti, aku tak bisa mengawasimu dua puluh empat jam… Bukankah lebih baik kalau kau meneruskan menjaga kuil di Kyoto bersama ayah? Lagipula…"

"_Onii-chan_… aku pernah membicarakan ini pada ayah, dan kau tahu kalau ayah mengijinkanku melakukan apapun yang kusuka… dan aku yakin, dia khawatir karena aku lupa meneleponnya kemarin… itu saja…," Tatsuha memotong Eiri yang nyaris terus mengoceh.

Eiri terdiam mengangkat alis sambil menghela napas "Terserah kau, adikku yang manis… tapi aku sendiri tak setuju sama sekali dengan keputusanmu itu… Tokyo terlalu berbahaya untukmu, Tatsuha…,"

Sang _hunter_ mengemudikan mobilnya menuju keluar area parkir gedung NG. Co.

"Bagimu apapun berbahaya untukku…" Tatsuha menghela napas. Tapi kemudian ia menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Eiri "…Tapi terimakasih telah mengkhawatirkanku, _onii-chan_…"

Eiri hanya menjawab dengan mencium kepala adiknya yang bersandar. Ada wangi _jasmine_ dari rambut adiknya tersayang. Sejak dari kecil aroma itu yang menjadi faforit Eiri jika memeluk atau mencium Tatsuha.

Tatsuha tahu abangnya begitu mengkhawatirkan dirinya bukan hanya karena dia nekat ke Tokyo dan mencari tempat tinggal sendirian secara tiba-tiba tanpa lapor padanya terlebih dahulu. Tapi juga sifat Eiri yang _Sister Complex _sejak kecil itu belum hilang sama sekali.

"Ngomong-ngomong… tadi aku ada pelatihan _hunter_… mengenai betapa pentingnya kerja sama dengan _halfter_ sebagai _partner_… dan ini mengingatkanku padamu… kenapa kau tak pernah punya _partner_…?" Tatsuha menegakkan tubuhnya dan kembali bersandar pada bangkunya.

"Kau bicara apa…? 'Itu' _partner_ku duduk di belakang…," Eiri menggerakkan kepalanya, membuat gestur menunjukkan sesuatu yang ada di bangku mobil belakang pada Tatsuha.

Tatsuha hanya menghela napas dan menoleh ke belakang, di mana ada seragam _hunter_, pakaian, sepatu, barang-barang pribadi Eiri, dan sebuah bantal yang sedang diduduki dengan nyaman oleh… seekor kucing hitam dengan bulu lebat yang nampak begitu anggun. Begitu sang kucing membuka matanya, ada yang tak biasa pada kucing tersebut dibanding kucing lain, warna matanya yang cerah berkilat lebih menunjukkan warna ungu perak. Kepalanya yang sempat menegak melihat Tatsuha menoleh ke belakang kini berbaring lagi dengan nyaman.

"Maksudku benar-benar _halfter_, bukan seekor kucing yang selalu bersamamu ke manapun kau pergi…,"

"Tatsuha, kau tahu aku tak suka direcokin orang yang tak kukenal tiba-tiba menjadi _partner_ku sebagai _hunter_… maka aku pilih yang lebih pendiam…,"

"… Dan itu adalah seekor kucing? _Onii-chan_… semua orang di NG. Co membicarakanmu seakan-akan kau ini sinting selalu bicara dengan kucing di manapun dan kapanpun kau berada…," Tatsuha tak percaya dengan sikap cuek abangnya yang menyetir dengan santai di sampingnya itu.

"Itu sih urusan mereka, aku tak perduli…," jawab Eiri.

Tiba-tiba kucing hitam yang sedari tadi duduk dengan kalem di belakang, merangkak menuju pangkuan Tatsuha dan tidur dengan tenang di situ. Tatsuha menghela napas pada makhluk manja di pangkuannya, namun akhirnya membiarkan kucing betina itu mendengkur dibawah belaian lembut tangannya.

Tatsuha menyandarkan kepalanya sambil tetap membelai kucing hitam pemalas di pangkuannya. Selama perjalanan dalam mobil yang teduh karena pohon di sepanjang jalan, Tatsuha nampak begitu ngantuk. Ia sering kali bergadang untuk belajar. Keinginannya menjadi seorang _hunter_ membuat sang gadis begitu bersemangat ketika dibolehkan oleh ayahnya pergi ke Tokyo mengambil pendidikan di NG. Co cabang pusat.

Kakak tertua mereka, Mika, menikah dengan Tohma Seguchi. Sebenarnya bisa dengan mudah Tatsuha mempelajari langsung semua mengenai menjadi _hunter_ dari para teman-teman Tohma. Namun gadis itu benar-benar ingin memulai segalanya dari awal, tanpa perlakuan spesial.

"Kau mau makan malam sekalian…?"

Tatsuha terbangun dari rasa kantuknya ketika tiba-tiba suara abangnya menyapa "Ah, tidak… terima kasih… aku masak di apartemen saja nanti…,"

"Kalau begitu pakai saja belanjaanku di belakang… sekalian aku menemanimu makan malam…,"

Tatsuha tersenyum, "Bilang saja mau numpang makan…," Eiri tertawa kecil mengiyakan adiknya. Tatsuha kembali mengelus-elus kucing yang menguap memperlihatkan gigi taringnya.

"Dia lembut sekali… aku kaget kau rajin merawatnya…,"

"Yah… kucing satu ini sangat suka mandi…," ujar Eiri sambil meminggirkan mobilnya pada sebuah apartemen dengan gedung yang nampak seperti bergaya klasik dengan dinding berhias batu-bata merah dan teralis hitam yang menghias di tiap beranda kamar berjendela lebar dengan tanaman rambat menghias dari setiap beranda. Sekeliling apartemen nampak teduh dengan pepohonan yang berjejer di sepanjang jalan menuju gedung tersebut.

Eiri mengendarai mobilnya hingga masuk ke _basement _yang berada di bawah gedung apartemen adiknya. Begitu memarkir mobil Mercedes-nya, ia turun dan membukakan pintu untuk adiknya. Dengan cepat, si kucing hitam melompat dan bertengger pada bahu Eiri dengan kalem.

Tatsuha tersenyum melihatnya "Nampaknya kalian memang lebih cocok satu sama lain…,"

"Tentu saja… kebanyakan orang tak pernah mengerti cara kerjaku…," jawaban Eiri pada adiknya disahut ngeongan si kucing. "Apa maksudmu, Shuu-chan? Tentu saja aku ada rasa hormat pada orang lain…,"

Tatsuha menghela napas kembali. _Mulai lagi… berbicara sendiri dengan kucingnya…_

Tatsuha berjalan mendahului abangnya sambil membawa belanjaan dari bangku belakang menuju lift _basement_, sementara Eiri masih saja berdebat dengan kucing bernama 'Shuu-chan' yang terus saja mengeong tak tentu arti. Dan sepertinya hanya Eiri saja yang mengerti apa arti dari semua meongan itu.

_Lift_ mengantar kedua bersaudara beserta seekor kucing ke lantai tujuh, di mana kamar Tatsuha berada.

Suasana kamar Tatsuha begitu sederhana dengan dapur, kamar mandi, ruang tidur yang tergabung dengan ruang televisi dan hanya dipisahkan dengan rak buku di samping ruang makan. Ada meja kayu berukuran rendah dan sofa yang tak begitu besar berwarna merah _maroon_. Jendela besar memperlihatkan pemandangan malam di lingkungan apartemen yang tak begitu ramai. Langit mulai berwarna merah turut mewarnai kamar Tatsuha yang tak tertutupi tirai.

Tatsuha menaruh belanjaan Eiri di dapur dan membiarkan abangnya nyelonong, menjatuhkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur. Shuu-chan melompat dari bahu Eiri dan melingkarkan tubuhnya di atas sofa.

"Aku masak dulu…," ujar Tatsuha sambil berjalan melewati Eiri menuju jendela dan menutup tirai sembari menyalakan lampu kamar.

"Yooo…,"

Shuu-chan menegakkan kepala dan kupingnya seraya mengikuti Tatsuha menuju dapur dan mengeong pelan sambil mengais-ngais lembut kaki Tatsuha begitu sang gadis membuka lemari es. Tatsuha menghela napas sambil mengelus kepala Shuu-chan. Ia tersenyum sambil menuangkan susu di sebuah mangkuk dan ditaruh di hadapan kucing hitam yang langsung menyantap susu segar dari Tatsuha.

"Kau lapar, ya…?"

Tiba-tiba Eiri turut nyelonong masuk ke dapur dan membuka-buka lemari es "Kau tak punya camilan atau apa gitu yang bisa kukunyah…?"

"Ini aku baru mau masak makan malam… masa mau ngemil dulu…?" Tatsuha mencuci tangannya dan mengeluarkan belanjaan yang Eiri bawakan untuk dimasak.

"Kubantu deh biar cepet selese, udah laper nih… Shuichi, tolong jangan di dapur, dong… nanti ketendang-tendang…," Eiri membuka jasnya dan menaruh di sofa kemudian berjalan kembali ke dapur sambil menyingsingkan lengan bajunya hingga ke siku. Shuichi si kucing melompat ke atas meja makan sambil menjilat-jilat bulunya dan kembali berjalan menuju tempat tidur Tatsuha. Pada akhirnya kucing pemalas itu berbaring dan melanjutkan tidurnya dengan nyaman.

"Dasar kucing pemalas…," gerutu Eiri.

"Ya namanya juga kucing…," Tatsuha geleng-geleng geli pada kelakuan abangnya yang penggerutu itu. Sementara Shuichi menguap lebar menanggapi gerutuan Eiri.

"Kau punya pacar, Tatsu?"

Pertanyaan Eiri yang tiba-tiba membuat Tatsuha mengangkat alis "Kenapa nanya gitu?"

"Cuma pingin tau aja… mengingat kamu cukup populer di kalangan temen-temen cowokmu di kelas, kan?"

"Lalu _onii-chan_ cemburu…?" goda Tatsuha. Tanpa disangka Eiri mencium kening sang adik yang sedang menyiapkan piring di sampingnya.

"Iya…," jawaban singkat Eiri tentu saja membuat Tatsuha terdiam. Penyakit _siscom _Eiri benar-benar susah disembuhkan. Tatsuha menghela napas untuk kesekian kalinya, "_Onii-chan_, kaulah yang harus cari pacar… aku bisa mengurus diriku sendiri, oke? Lagi pula saat ini aku tak pernah menjalin hubungan serius dengan cowok manapun…,"

"Aku punya pacar, kok…," jawab Eiri sambil mencampur bahan dalam wajan setelah memotong-motong sayuran yang baru dicuci Tatsuha.

"Eh? Siapa? Kok aku nggak dikenalin?!"

"Tuh, yang lagi asik tidur di ranjangmu…,"

Dan Tatsuha kembali menghela napas melihat kucing hitam pemalas yang sudah nikmat mendengkur.

"Maksudku manusia, _onii-chan_… Kau benar-benar harus mencari seorang pacar! Aku tak perduli dia manusia atau _halfter_, yang penting kau bisa secara 'normal' berkencan dengan seseorang…! Masak kau pacaran dengan kucing?"

"Yaaa… yaaa…"

Tatsuha memukul pelan bahu abangnya dengan kesal karena mendapat jawaban tak jelas dan menerima tawa kecil dari Eiri sebagai balasan dari pukulan yang pelan itu.

"Sebenarnya aku masih belum mengerti dengan keinginanmu menjadi seorang _hunter_… Kenapa sih kau begitu ngotot…?" Eiri menambah beberapa bumbu pada wajan sambil membuat topik obrolan dengan adiknya. Satu-satunya orang yang bisa ia ajak bicara dengan bebas dan mendengarkan dengan sabar hanyalah Tatsuha. Dan Tatsuha tahu itu. Eiri tak pernah nyaman mengobrol dengan orang lain. Tapi Tatsuha selalu melihat Eiri tak pernah menutup mulutnya ketika 'mengobrol' menanggapi meongan kucing hitam miliknya itu.

"Kau pasti tahu banyak kasus penyerangan _halfter _jenis vampir lebih banyak terjadi pada wanita… aku selalu merinding jika melihat dan menonton itu di televisi. Aku ingin bisa melindungi diriku sendiri dan orang lain, secara profesional juga terlatih… tidak sembarangan bertindak…"

Eiri bersiul menunjukkan kekagumannya pada keteguhan sang gadis belia di sampingnya. Tatsuha memicingkan matanya pada sang abang berharap siulan itu bukan sindiran atau ejekan, karena ia serius dalam mengucapkan keinginan dirinya sebagai seorang _hunter_.

"Baiklah… tapi meski kau sudah ahli ataupun bisa menjaga dirimu sendiri, bukan berarti aku berhenti menjaga dan mengganggumu setiap saat. Kau adikku, kau masih dalam pengawasanku… mengerti? Dan satu hal lagi, jangan pernah berurusan dengan Aizawa Taki… Sekali kau melihatnya, lari, atau laporkan kepada _hunter _yang sedang bertugas disekitarmu. Jangan sok aksi, atau merasa bahwa dirimu sanggup mengatasinya…"

"Kau sudah mengingatkan hal itu padaku ratusan kali, _Onii-chan_…,"

"Eits, seperti yang kubilang tadi… aku tak akan berhenti mengganggumu setiap saat, termasuk memperingatimu akan hal ini… oke?" Tatsuha menghela napas saat abangnya memberi peringatan sembari membawa piring dengan makanan yang tertata rapi menuju meja makan kecil di samping rak yang membatasi ruang tidur. Shuichi sang kucing langsung terbangun mengendus wangi masakan dan langsung melompat mendekati kedua bersaudara tersebut. Eiri mengusir-usir kucing hitam legam yang kelaparan tersebut ketika kucing itu duduk manis di bangku yang seharusnya diduduki Eiri.

Shuichi akhirnya melompat turun dan mengeong manja di kaki Tatsuha. Gadis itu tersenyum dan menaruh makanan di piring khusus untuk _partner_ berbulu milik abangnya itu. Tentu saja sang kucing melahap rakus makanan yang tersaji di depan moncongnya itu.

Kedua kakak adik itu menikmati makan malam sederhana sambil mengobrol akrab. Sesekali Shuichi mengeong meminta tambah, dan Eiri mendengus kesal menjulukinya kucing rakus. Tentu saja Shuichi merengek pada Tatsuha yang lebih disayanginya dibanding Eiri yang pelit memberinya sebagian dari makanannya. Tatsuha menggeleng sambil tertawa kecil melihat abangnya terus-terusan menggerutu membalas kucing yang mengeong-ngeong nampak sedang mengejek _partner_nya yang tak kalah rakus.

Tatsuha tentu tidak tega membiarkan kucing itu mengais-ngais lembut di kakinya dengan tapak berbulu yang empuk dan lembut itu. Begitu halus terasa di kakinya, dan suara ngeongan manja serta tatapan polos dari kucing hitam berbulu lebat itu membuat Tatsuha tak dapat menahan senyum.

Sang gadis menambahkan makanan pada piring Shuichi sehingga kucing itu kembali diam dan menikmati makanannya dengan lahap.

"Nggak usah dimanjain tu kucing… Banyak banget makannya…!" ujar Eiri sambil melahap sendokan terakhir ke mulutnya. Tatsuha menghela napas sambil menuang teh panas pada sebuah cangkir setelah selesai makan. "Kau ini bagaimana, sih? Katamu kucing ini '_partner_'mu, 'pacar'mu… kok malah dibiarin begitu saja… _Onii-chan_ sendiri nggak kalah rakus, kok…,"

Sindiran Tatsuha hanya dibalas dengan dengusan sang _hunter _ berambut pirang tersebut. Sementara Shuichi mengelus-eluskan tubuhnya pada kaki Tatsuha, menunjukkan rasa sayang pada gadis yang membelanya.

Tatsuha menyajikan teh panas pada abangnya yang baru selesai makan setelah tambah entah berapa kali. Sementara Shuichi berbaring di pangkuan sang gadis yang kini juga menikmati teh dari cangkir mungilnya.

Usai mencuci piring, Eiri dan kucingnya berpamitan pada Tatsuha untuk melanjutkan aktivitas mereka sebagai _hunter_ yang berjaga dan patroli pada jam malam. Tatsuha memberikan _cookies _dan susu panas di termos sebagai bekal keduanya. Shuichi tentu senang mengendus wangi bekal dan hangatnya termos berisi susu yang diberikan Tatsuha. Ia kembali menggosokkan kepalanya pada pipi Tatsuha menunjukkan rasa terima kasihnya yang dibalas senyum serta garukan lembut di leher sang kucing dari adik _partner_nya.

Dari jendela apartemennya yang berada di lantai tujuh, Tatsuha bisa melihat mobil abangnya keluar dari area apartemen. Sesuai dengan pesan Eiri, gadis itu menutup erat jendela dan memasang pengaman _anti-halfter lock_ serta menutup tirai. Ia duduk di atas tempat tidur dan membuka buku-buku di hadapannya dan kembali meneruskan pelajaran yang ia baca di perpustakaan tadi.

Kamar dengan cahaya yang bersinar lembut keemasan menemani Tatsuha dalam kesendiriannya setiap hari di dalam apartemen tersebut. Namun hal itu tak membuat Tatsuha perduli akan heningnya suasana dalam apartemen. Ia hanya memikirkan untuk menjadi _hunter _profesional seperti yang ia impikan.

**TBC**


	3. Mizuki & Ayaka

**fandom : GRAVITATION by Murakami Maki  
pairing : Taki x female!Tatsuha | Eiri x female!Shuichi  
warning! OOC alert. Genderbender alert.**

* * *

Matahari bersinar cerah namun nampak ditutupi kabut menyelimuti Tokyo pagi itu. Orang-orang mulai membuka pintu rumah dan jendela yang mereka tutup rapat-rapat di malam hari. Menutupi dan melindungi diri dari para _halfter _liar yang berkeliaran di malam hari mencari mangsa. Ketika di malam hari begitu mencekam dan ketakutan yang menyelimuti, kini semua orang bisa merasa aman dan lega selama matahari bersinar di luar sana. Meski di malam hari nanti mereka harus menutup diri kembali dari para _halfter_ liar yang tak bisa menahan nafsu mereka menikmati daging dan darah para manusia.

Tatsuha telah siap dalam seragam putih dengan aksen garis hitam tebal pada tiap ujung pakaiannya, serta _turtle-neck_ hitam yang menutupi lehernya. Ia mengambil _scarf_ biru gelap untuk melindungi dirinya dari udara dingin di luar.

Sepanjang jalan kecil di area apartemen Tatsuha, orang-orang nampak sibuk membuka toko-toko maupun menjalankan aktivitas mereka di pagi hari. Para pekerja dan pemilik café mengeluarkan bangku dan meja serta menata dengan taplak dan vas bunga di depan café mungil mereka, kaca yang tertutupi embun dibersihkan dengan kain sehingga menunjukkan kilauan serta pemandangan suasana dalam café mereka. Para _bakery _tengah selesai memanggang roti-roti berwarna keemasan dari _oven_ mereka. Wangi roti dan kopi tercium sepanjang jalan membuat para pekerja yang hendak ke kantor berhenti untuk membeli dan menikmatinya dalam perjalanan mereka ke tempat kerja masing-masing. Para penjual bunga mengeluarkan pot-pot serta keranjang-keranjang yang dipenuhi bunga warna-warni yang begitu harum dan segar. para pedagang surat kabar menawarkan berita-berita yang terjadi, berita buruk maupun baik. Termasuk berita mengenai korban para _halfter_ liar yang membuat warga resah dan semakin berhati-hati.

Tatsuha berjalan menuju akademi NG. Co dengan sekantong roti isi serta susu kopi panas di tangannya. _Headline _bernada dingin dan nampak begitu sadis nan mencekam pada tiap surat kabar sudah menjadi sarapan sehari-hari bagi para penduduk biasa dan para _hunter_, baik profesional maupun calon _hunter_ muda seperti Tatsuha.

Dari sepanjang jalan yang dilalui gadis itu mulai nampak di ujung seberang jalan besar yang ramai sebuah gedung megah dan modern berdiri kokoh berdampingan dengan bangunan bergaya Eropa kuno di belakangnya. Tatsuha memasuki gedung kaca yang paling megah di antaranya. Gedung pusat NG. Co yang juga menjadi jembatan antara kantor, laboratorium, rumah sakit, serta akademi di bawah nama Night Gaze. Co.

Hanya orang-orang tertentu seperti _hunter_, karyawan, dan para murid yang bisa keluar-masuk ke gedung tersebut dengan tanda pengenal khusus yang harus di-_scan _terlebih dahulu pada komputer yang terdapat di bagian depan gedung beserta meja bagian informasi yang berjejer bagai gerbang dengan para karyawan dan karyawati yang duduk menyambut orang-orang yang datang memasuki gedung, termasuk Tatsuha.

"Selamat pagi, Tatsuha-chan…!"

Tatsuha tersenyum ramah pada wanita yang menyambutnya dan menunjukkan kartu identitasnya pada komputer yang berdiri tegap di atas meja _information center_ untuk di-_scan _terlebih dahulu.

"Selamat pagi, Mizuki-san… Apa kakakku sudah kembali dari tugas malamnya?"

"Sudah, seperti biasa… kembali dengan mengomel masalah hukuman yang diberikan padanya…,"

"Hukuman apa kali ini?"

"Kau tahu kakakmu bukan orang yang penyabar menghadapi _halfter_… Semakin para _halfter _liar itu melawan mempertahankan hak mereka, dia bisa semakin bawel soal undang-undang kependudukan legal dan keamanan para manusia serta _halfter _lain… dan kakakmu itu tak pernah absen dari hukuman atas sikap kasarnya jika menghadapi _halfter _yang keras kepala…,"

"Kurasa tak hanya _halfter_ liar yang menjadi korban emosi abangku, manusia-manusia lain juga kena… seperti kakak perempuanku… _Onii-chan_ dan Mika-_nee-chan_ tak pernah absen berdebat dan mempertahankan kekeras-kepalaan mereka masing-masing…," Tatsuha menghela napas mengingat kedua kakaknya itu kerap kali berdebat, meski mereka memang sebenarnya selalu khawatir satu sama lain.

Tatsuha melambaikan tangannya pada wanita berambut coklat lurus pendek seleher bernama Mizuki itu setelah mengobrol sedikit. Belum sampai gadis itu melewati gerbang _scan _tubuh menuju gedung akademi di sebelah kanan meja informasi, nyaris perhatian semua orang tertuju pada Eiri yang berjalan masuk dari pintu depan gedung yang terbuka otomatis mempersilahkan sang _hunter _yang nampak asyik berdebat dengan kucing hitam yang bertengger di bahunya, meski kucing itu hanya mengeong menanggapinya.

Tatsuha ingin sekali menutupi wajahnya dengan ember melihat orang-orang yang menganggap sinting abangnya karena tak pernah tak terlihat sedang berbicara sendiri dengan seekor kucing yang terus menanggapinya dengan ngeongan.

"Coba saja kalau dia mau melawan melalui jalur hukum! Siapa di sini yang memang lebih mengerti hukum, hah?"

"Meong…"

"Aku bukan bersikap semena-mena, Shuu! Mereka saja yang tak bisa menghormati orang lain!"

"Meong…"

"Apa maksudmu aku darah tinggi?"

Mizuki berdiri dari bangkunya dan menunduk menyambut Eiri serta kucing hitam yang melompat membuat nyaman dirinya di atas meja kerja Mizuki. Sementara Eiri menerima beberapa lembar kertas dari sang karyawati yang murah senyum itu.

"Selamat pagi, Eiri-san… dan Shuu-chan…"

"Meong…"

"Pagi. Aku tak mau mengurusi lagi para pelanggar ilegal itu. Aku mau langsung pulang setelah mengisi absensi…!"

Mizuki dan Shuichi saling memandang dan wanita itu melempar senyum pada sang kucing. Shuichi sendiri melingkarkan tubuhnya dan membiarkan Mizuki mengelus lembut kepalanya.

"Yah… justru itu tugas anda, Eiri-san… menghadapi para _halfter _liar ilegal. Silakan, Shuu-chan…,"

Tatsuha selalu heran melihat Mizuki-san yang dengan santai memberikan mesin _scan_ jari pada Shuichi dan membiarkan kucing itu menge_scan_ telapak kaki depannya seperti Eiri menge_scan_ tangannya untuk mengisi absensi. Bahkan kucing itu nampak memiliki kartu lisensi seperti layaknya _partner_ dari Eiri. Entah mungkin Mizuki hanya senang bermain-main dengan si kucing yang selalu membuatnya tersenyum dan membiarkannya mengelus bulu-bulu lembut hitam pekat miliknya sehingga membiarkan Shuichi melakukan apa yang dilakukan majikannya setiap absen di NG. Co.

Tatsuha bergegas menuju gedung bergaya Eropa klasik di bagian belakang _main building _NG. Co yang merupakan area akademi dan perpustakaan bagi para calon _hunter_ dan para _halfter_ yang menimba ilmu secara legal di situ. Nantinya para calon _hunter _ini akan memiliki _partner_ seorang _halfter_ jika keduanya sudah lulus pendidikan dan lulus ujian serta mendapat ijin dan sertifikat sebagai _partner_ berpasangan bekerja di bawah nama NG. Co.

Tatsuha menyapa teman-temannya di kelas. Ia langsung duduk di bangkunya dan menghabiskan sarapan yang ia bawa tadi. Pelajaran dimulai begitu bel berbunyi dan para guru telah siap di dalam kelas.

Terlihat jelas keseriusan gadis itu dalam menerima pelajaran. Inilah yang memang menjadi impian sang gadis sejak dahulu…

Setelah berpikir panjang atas cita-citanya yang tak jelas ketika ia lulus SMP, akhirnya Tatsuha memutuskan untuk mengikuti jejak abangnya sebagai _hunter_. Tatsuha yang sama sekali tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan jika telah lulus SMA nantinya kini akhirnya memiliki tujuan yang pasti setelah melihat beberapa temannya mengalami kejadian buruk yang berhubungan dengan penyerangan _halfter _liar. Diselimuti ketakutan setiap harinya membuat gadis itu memiliki keinginan untuk setidaknya bisa melindungi diri sendiri, hingga akhirnya ingin melindungi orang lain juga.

Tentu saja ia tak mendapat restu dari kedua kakaknya ketika Tatsuha mengutarakan cita-citanya. Namun kegigihan sang gadis membuat ayahnya yang pendeta kuil meminta agar anak sulung perempuan beserta suaminya menjaga sang anak bungsu yang berkeinginan keras. Mika dan Tohma menyanggupi. Bahkan pada awalnya Tohma menawarkan kamar asrama VIP sebagai tempat tinggal Tatsuha agar gadis itu tak perlu berjalan kaki ke akademi serta penjagaan ketat bila terjadi apa-apa. Tatsuha menolak dengan kesungguhan ingin memulai segalanya tanpa bantuan lebih dan perlakuan istimewa. Mika menghela napas namun tersenyum membiarkan adik bungsunya itu mengambil putusan sendiri. Di lain pihak, Eiri yang tak kunjung hilang perasaan cemasnya tetap saja berusaha membuat Tatsuha kembali pulang ke Kyoto mengambil pendidikan di SMA biasa.

* * *

"… Katanya ada yang melihat Aizawa Taki berkeliaran, loh!"

Tatsuha menaruh jari telunjuknya di depan bibir meminta temannya mengecilkan volume suara dalam perpustakaan. Gadis berambut panjang lurus nyaris sepinggang di hadapannya spontan menutup mulut begitu beberapa siswa berbisik memintanya untuk tenang.

Tatsuha menaruh beberapa buku tebal di samping meja sambil membuka catatan. Ia memilih bangku yang dekat dengan rak-rak buku yang tersusun rapi nan megah dalam perpustakaan di akademi. Sementara gadis yang menemaninya bertugas membuka-buka data pada komputer untuk menyusun tugas dari guru mereka. Begitu ada nama 'Aizawa Taki' muncul pada layar komputer, gadis itu kembali menggeser bangkunya menuju Tatsuha yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Lihat… _halfter_ satu ini begitu berbahaya… nampaknya ia tak pernah absen dalam setiap berita yang terjadi…," sang gadis berbisik memelankan suaranya. Tatsuha hanya menghela napas, "Ayaka, semua orang tahu 'Aizawa Taki' adalah _halfter _ganas… masalahnya, dia bukan pokok bahasan tugas kita…,"

"Kadang aku berpikir bagaimana kalau Hiro-kun berhadapan dengan _halfter_ ganas… pasti menyeramkan… dia pernah cerita ketika berpatroli dengan K-san, mereka harus kejar-kejaran dulu…," Tatsuha menggeleng sembari membiarkan sahabat sejak kecilnya itu mengoceh. Namun sebelum ocehan Ayaka semakin panjang, Tatsuha mengutarakan hal yang membuatnya penasaran sejak lama mengenai sahabatnya itu.

"Ayaka-chan… kau… tak apa-apa… berpacaran dengan seorang _werewolf_…?" tanya Tatsuha penasaran. Ayaka mengangkat alisnya lalu tersenyum.

"Yah, pada awalnya aku ragu ketika dia mengutarakan perasaannya, tapi begitu ia menunjukkan kesungguhannya dengan mendaftarkan diri sebagai _halfter _legal dan sudah disuntik hormon… terlebih ia menjadi _hunter_ dan melakukan tugasnya dengan baik… aku membuka hatiku untuknya…,"

Tatsuha takjub pada kebesaran hati Ayaka sahabatnya sejak kecil itu. Tak hanya ia berjuang meyakinkan kedua orang tuanya bahwa hubungannya dengan Hiro begitu serius, ia bahkan turut memutuskan mengikuti pendidikan _hunter_ begitu tahu bahwa kekasihnya telah lulus menjadi seorang _hunter_ berlisensi. Akhirnya kedua orang tua Ayaka merestui hubungan anaknya dengan _halfter_ yang dicintainya.

"Kalau aku sudah lulus nanti, aku ingin mendaftar untuk menjadi _partner_ Hiro…!"

"Ssssssst...!" Ayaka kembali buru-buru menutup mulut ketika para pengunjung perpustakaan memintanya tenang.

Ayaka cekikian canggung pada Tatsuha yang tersenyum kecil di sampingnya.

_Partner_…

Nyaris semua para calon _hunter _telah menemukan sahabat-sahabat yang bisa mereka ajak bekerja sama mendaftarkan diri menjadi _partner _pada tahun ke tiga mereka. Tatsuha sendiri belum menemukan orang yang bisa dan mau menjadi _partner_nya nanti. Meski semua orang mengatakan tak apa-apa, Tatsuha sendiri merasa khawatir dan sedih jikalau nantinya ia tetap tak menemukan _partner_ sebagai _hunter_ berlisensi.

**TBC**


	4. Taki - part 1

**fandom : GRAVITATION by Murakami Maki  
pairing : Taki x female!Tatsuha | Eiri x female!Shuichi  
warning! OOC alert. Genderbender alert.**

* * *

"Kau pikir aku dulu langsung ada yang mau menjadi _partner_ku…?"

Tatsuha terdiam melihat abangnya yang sedang makan siang dengan lahap di hadapannya itu. Kucing hitam yang terbaring santai di pangkuan Tatsuha pun tengah mendengkur setelah kenyang melahap makan siangnya.

"Sampai sekarang kau juga tak memiliki _partner_…"

Eiri mengangkat alis, namun sebelum ia mengeluarkan suara Tatsuha keburu memotong, "… maksudku _partner halfter_ yang sesungguhnya… bukan seekor kucing."

Eiri menghela napas menaruh sendok dan garpu pada piring yang telah kosong, "Kamu ini…,"

Shuichi menguap memperlihatkan taringnya dan mengusap-usap kepalanya pada telapak tangan Tatsuha dengan manja sehingga secara reflek tangannya mengelus kepala Shuichi yang lembut.

"Kau tahu, Tatsuha? Kucing ini tak bisa diremehkan… dia bisa menyakar dan menggigit dengan ganas dan kuat…," Tatsuha sama sekali tak tertarik pada pembelaan abangnya pada kucing peliharaan yang selalu setia bertengger di bahu Eiri dengan malasnya. Tatsuha selalu heran mengapa Eiri mendapatkan ijin untuk bekerja sendirian tanpa _partner_? Apa dia menyogok atau memaksakan kehendaknya pada organisasi hingga mereka mengijinkan hal itu? Sementara jika Tatsuha menanyakannya pada kakak sulung mereka, Mika, wanita itu hanya tersenyum kecil sambil mengangkat bahu. Bahkan Tohma, suami dari Mika yang juga pemimpin tertinggi organisasi NG. Co, nampak santai membiarkan abang Tatsuha itu bertingkah seenaknya.

"Okeee, ayo kuantar kau pulang… Aku mau istirahat sampai _shift _malam nanti…," Eiri meneguk segelas air setelah menghabiskan berpiring-piring makanan di depannya hingga tak bersisa. Bagai sudah jadi langganan kantin organisasi, para pegawai di situ tak heran melihat porsi makanan Eiri.

"Maaf, _Onii-chan_… tapi aku mau ke perpustakaan mencari bahan bacaan…,"

Eiri memicingkan matanya tajam. Kalau sudah mendengar bahwa Tatsuha ke perpustakaan ia mulai menegang. Karena Tatsuha pasti akan lupa waktu tenggelam di lautan buku dan pulang ke apartemennya telat. Yang paling dikhawatirkan Eiri adalah, jika suatu saat Tatsuha lupa waktu dan harus pulang di atas jam malam dalam peraturan perundang-undangan resmi. Di mana di atas jam tujuh malam, semua orang harus sudah menutup jendela dan mengunci pintu mereka, tidak boleh berkeliaran di jalan tanpa pengawasan. Hanya para _hunter _dan _halfter _berlisensi yang memang bekerja pada _shift _malam.

"Pinjem aja beberapa buku lalu bawa pulang, jangan baca di sana!"

"Ya, memang itu rencanaku…," Tatsuha menghela napas mendengar nada bicara abangnya yang mulai meninggi. Sudah biasa, kalau ia mengetahui bahwa adiknya memiliki rencana di luar jam sekolah yang bisa menyita waktu hingga sore.

"Aku ke perpustakaan sekarang supaya nggak sampai sore… _Onii-chan_ langsung pulang saja agar tak kelelahan malam nanti berjaga… _Bye, _Shuu-chan…,"

Shuichi mengeong lembut menjawab pamitan Tatsuha sambil tetap berbaring. Eiri terdiam sambil mendengus melihat Tatsuha yang meninggalkan kantin. "Dibilangin kok malah…,"

"Meong…"

"Aku tahu dia sudah besar, tapi yah kan tetap saja…,"

"Meong…"

"Aku nggak berlebihan, kok…!"

…Dan para pegawai kantin tetap melakukan kegiatan mereka membiarkan Eiri berdebat dengan kucingnya lagi yang sudah menjadi pemandangan lumrah di lingkungan organisasi.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul lima sore. Langit mulai memerah dan jalanan semakin ramai oleh orang-orang yang bergegas pulang kembali ke rumah masing-masing sebelum jam menunjukkan pukul tujuh. Beberapa toko masih buka, ada juga beberapa yang sudah bersiap-siap untuk tutup.

Hampir semua tempat umum yang mendapatkan ijin organisasi dan pemerintah memiliki tempat menginap jika ada orang-orang yang tidak bisa menepati waktunya sampai ke rumah mereka masing-masing. Namun Eiri melarang Tatsuha untuk pulang di atas pukul enam sore dan tidak pernah setuju adiknya menginap di tempat asing.

Kini Tatsuha masih larut dalam buku-buku yang bertumpuk di hadapannya. Dengan tenang ia membaca sambil menikmati teh panas yang memang disediakan perpustakaan di ruang baca khusus. Lampu dalam perpustakaan menerangi ruangan menemani Tatsuha membaca dan membuatnya tak menyadari bahwa langit di luar semakin gelap.

Seorang pria paruh baya dengan kumis dan rambut putih tersenyum sambil menghela napas melihat remaja yang begitu nyaman duduk di bangku kesukaannya dekat jendela besar. Pria itu berdiri dari bangku meja pengawasnya yang berada di dekat meja peminjaman buku sembari merapikan _sweater _yang dikenakannya. Ia berjalan perlahan sedikit membungkuk dengan kedua tangan di belakang punggung mendekati Tatsuha.

"Tatsuha… apa kabar…?"

"Oh, Ukai-san…," Tatsuha menengadahkan kepalanya menatap pria tua berkacamata yang ramah itu. Keduanya begitu akrab dikarenakan Tatsuha yang suka menghabiskan waktunya di perpustakaan, dan Ukai-san yang bekerja sebagai pengawas perpustakaan membuat keduanya selalu bertemu.

"Maaf aku mengganggumu membaca… tapi nampaknya kau bisa kena marah abangmu kalau kau pulang lebih dari jam enam…," Ukai-san melihat keluar jendela yang sudah mulai gelap diikuti Tatsuha yang kini menyadari ia tinggal seorang diri di perpustakaan dan sebentar lagi sudah akan pukul enam sore.

"Astaga! A, aku pinjam dua buku ini saja kalau begitu…!"

"Apa tak sebaiknya kau menginap di sini…? Aku khawatir akan bahaya di luar… Lagi pula ada beberapa pengunjung perpustakaan yang menginap di sini karena takut tak bisa sampai rumah tepat waktu…," Tatsuha hanya tersenyum sambil menggeleng sementara Ukai-san mengurus dua buku yang hendak dipinjam Tatsuha dan memberikannya pada gadis remaja yang berdiri di depan meja peminjaman buku kini.

"Apartemenku tak sampai lima belas menit jika aku jalan cepat… Aku baik-baik saja, Ukai-san. Terima kasih…,"

Sang pria paruh baya hanya menghela napas, bagai seorang kakek yang khawatir pada cucu perempuannya.

Tatsuha akhirnya menuju _lift _untuk turun ke lantai bawah, namun ia harus menunggu setelah beberapa orang telah memenuhi ruang _lift_ yang juga menuju ke lantai bawah. Sembari menunggu dengan sabar, Tatsuha melihat jam di pergelangan tangannya. Betapa terkejutnya ia ketika jarum jam telah menunjukkan pukul enam lebih. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menggunakan tangga darurat.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah tujuh. Jalanan begitu sepi dari orang-orang dan hanya lampu-lampu yang menerangi jalanan dan membuat kota menjadi sedikit lebih hidup. Mendekati pukul tujuh malam, kini Tokyo sudah seperti kota mati. Akhirnya Tatsuha buru-buru mempercepat langkahnya menelusuri jalan. Hanya terdengar suara angin dan samar-samar suara mobil para _hunter_ yang sedang berpatroli dari kejauhan.

Dari kejauhan, Tatsuha bisa melihat _Tokyo Big Ben_, replika _Big Ben_ dengan ukuran lebih kecil dari yang asli di Inggris yang dibangun beberapa tahun lalu sebagai tanda peringatan adanya kerja sama Internasional antara Jepang dan Inggris dalam pembangunan organisasi _Night Gaze_ di kedua negara sebagai cabang pusat terbesar.

Namun adanya peristiwa pembunuhan yang dilakukan beberapa _halfter_ liar di bangunan tersebut membuat tersebarnya desas-desus dan cerita-cerita seram mengenai jam raksasa tersebut. Bahkan pada siang hari tempat tersebut dibuka pada orang-orang yang memang sudah mendapat ijin masuk dan disertai pengawasan.

Tatsuha merinding mengingat cerita-cerita seram yang dibicarakan teman-temannya di sekolah. Memang semua itu dilebih-lebihkan, tapi gadis itu memilih untuk tidak mendengar cerita macam itu.

Langkah Tatsuha perlahan mulai pelan dan akhirnya berhenti, melihat seseorang berjalan di kejauhan menuju arah _Big Ben_. Gadis itu langsung berpikir bahwa orang tersebut adalah _halfter_. Tak mungkin ada orang yang nekat keluar tanpa pengawasan…

Tapi mengingat dirinya termasuk nekat, Tatsuha memutuskan untuk sedikit memperhatikannya dari jauh. Meyakinkan dirinya apakah itu manusia atau _halfter_.

Tatsuha merasa memiliki kewajiban sebagai calon _hunter _untuk memberi tahu dan mengingatkan undang-undang pada orang-orang yang lupa adanya jam malam. Dan jikalau orang tersebut ternyata adalah _halfter,_ ia bisa melaporkannya pada _hunter _yang sedang berpatroli dekat situ.

Orang itu nampak berhenti sebentar. Tatsuha langsung bersembunyi di balik tembok, khawatir dirinya ketahuan. Perlahan Tatsuha merogoh kantong tasnya. Ia menggenggam sebuah pistol kecil. Dari sekolahnya ia dibekali senjata bius untuk membela diri jika diserang _halfter_. Tatsuha tahu abangnya tak pernah berharap ia akan menggunakannya, dan Eiri juga meminta agar Tatsuha harus langsung mencari _hunter_ yang sedang berpatroli terdekat. Tapi saat-saat begini membuat Tatsuha tegang dan ia tak mendengar satu pun mobil patroli di sekitar situ.

Tatsuha memperhatikan dengan penuh awas. Orang tersebut nampak memperhatikan surat kabar pagi tadi yang berada dalam mesin otomatis. Ia nampak merogoh sakunya dengan tangan yang sedari tadi dimasukkannya ke dalam saku.

Orang berjaket dan berpakaian serba hitam tersebut mengambil sesuatu dari kantongnya yang ternyata adalah sebuah kepingan uang. Ia memasukkan uang tersebut pada mesin surat kabar, dan mengambil sebuah surat kabar begitu pintu mesin terbuka.

Dari kejauhan dengan jarak di mana Tatsuha bisa melihat jelas tangan orang di depannya membuat gadis itu yakin bahwa orang tersebut adalah manusia, meski gadis itu tetap tak bisa melihat wajah sang pria misterius tersebut. Tak ada kuku tajam mencuat keluar dari jemarinya. Udara putih yang keluar dari mulutnya karena udara dingin nampak begitu normal. Napasnya tidak berat seperti pada para _halfter_ liar yang kebanyakan memiliki napas berat begitu mereka berubah wujud. Kuping yang nyaris tersembunyi dari balik kerah jaket juga bulat, tidak lancip ke atas.

Betapa leganya Tatsuha. Ia keluar dari persembunyiannya perlahan. Tapi orang yang tadi ia awasi kini sudah berjarak begitu jauh. Tentu saja ia kaget dengan kecepatan luar biasa itu. Buru-buru Tatsuha mengejar, karena ia melihat arah yang dituju oleh orang tersebut adalah menuju _Tokyo Big Ben_. Tatsuha mulai berpikir bahwa orang ini bisa saja turis yang tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Ma, maaf! Anda tak boleh ke sana! Itu area terlarang! Terutama di malam hari!"

Pria misterius tersebut menghentikan langkahnya. Ia berdiri terdiam tanpa menoleh dan bergerak sedikitpun, sehingga Tatsuha bisa menghentikan langkahnya dan mengambil napas setelah berlari-lari mengejar.

"Maaf… a, anda… tak boleh… hh…,"

Perlahan pria tersebut menggerakkan tubuhnya dan menghadap pada Tatsuha sepenuhnya.

Tatsuha kini terdiam. Seorang pria dengan rambut pendek hitam legam, tatapan yang tajam serta dingin dengan pandangan sayu, mata coklat namun menyala kemerahan, busana hitam dari atas hingga bawah…

Tatsuha bersumpah ia pernah melihat rupa wajah orang tersebut, entah di mana. Semakin berusaha ia mengingat, semakin gemetar tubuhnya.

Kini ia mengingat jelas di mana wajah itu terpampang.

Di surat kabar, di komputer sekolah dan organisasi, di daftar nomor paling pertama _halfter _berbahaya…

…

Aizawa Taki.

**TBC**


	5. Taki - part2

**fandom : GRAVITATION by Murakami Maki  
pairing : Taki x female!Tatsuha | Eiri x female!Shuichi  
warning! OOC alert. Genderbender alert.**

* * *

Nafas Tatsuha tertahan, tubuhnya kaku tak bisa digerakkan. Udara dingin yang menusuk tulang bagai menambah suasana mencekam di gang yang begitu gelap itu. Hanya lampu jalanan yang menerangi dengan remang. Tak ada suara yang dapat meredam suasana mencekam tersebut, hanya hembusan angin yang memecah kesunyian di antara kedua orang yang berdiri saling berhadapan.

Seringai dingin nan licik dan tatapan tajam nampak bagai ular mendapatkan mangsanya terpojok dan siap diterkam.

"…Wah, wah, wah… calon _hunter_ berkeliaran pada jam malam…,"

Nada ledekan dengan suara yang dingin dan dalam membuat tubuh Tatsuha panas-dingin. Ia tak bisa menyembunyiakn ketakutannya. Terlebih ketika sang pria bernama Aizawa Taki yang tersohor akan kekejamannya itu berjalan perlahan mendekatinya.

"Apa kau memiliki ijin dari akademi untuk keluar jam segini…? Atau'kah kau nekat ingin mencoba ilmu yang masih dangkal yang kau dapat dari sekolah…? Hmm…?"

Tatsuha berjalan mundur perlahan. Berusaha menjauhi kontak dengan pria di hadapannya yang terkenal berbahaya.

_Halfter _yang terlahir sebagai manusia, namun bermandikan darah seribu _halfter _dari jenis apapun membuat dirinya tercampur di antara dua ras yang bertentangan. Kesadaran penuh sebagai manusia yang dapat mengendalikan kekuatan dalam dirinya sebagai _halfter _tanpa kehilangan kesadaran sedikitpun. Berbeda dengan _halfter _lain yang liar dan tak dapat mengendalikan sisi gelap mereka.

Tatsuha menemukan dirinya berhadapan dengan seorang _halfter _yang paling berbahaya dan diburu.

"Ka, kau… Aizawa… Taki…," nada dan suara gemetar sang gadis tak bisa disembunyikannya. Keringat dingin mengalir seiring langkah kakinya berjalan mundur.

Pistol kecil yang tersembunyi di saku tas sekolah Tatsuha kini digenggam erat ditodongkan pada sang _halfter_ berbahaya yang tak menghilangkan senyum dingin di wajahnya.

"Ja, jangan bergerak… aku bisa menembakmu…!"

"Heh, dengan peluru bius kecil…? Kau pikir kau ini siapa…?"

Dalam sekejap mata, Taki sudah berada di belakang punggung Tatsuha. Gadis itu terkejut dan kebingungan menghadapi kecepatan sang vampir yang kini sedang membaca sesuatu. Sebuah kartu?

"Tatsuha Uesugi… hmm, usiamu masih enam belas tahun… berarti kau sudah tahun ke dua di akademi NG. Co saat ini ya…? Hmm? Kyoto? Jauh sekali tempat tinggalmu… kenapa tak bersekolah biasa saja di sana?"

Tatsuha terkejut bukan kepalang. Ia merogoh kantong tasnya. Kartu siswa miliknya tak ada di situ.

"Kembalikan!" namun gerakan Taki terlalu cepat bagi Tatsuha yang berusaha merebut kartunya kembali. Taki bagai menemukan mainan membiarkan Tatsuha melompat-lompat berusaha meraih kartu pengenal yang diangkat tinggi-tinggi oleh Taki di tangan kanannya. Bahkan Taki menyempatkan diri mencolek hidung sang gadis hingga ia malu atas perlakuan sang vampir usil itu.

"Kalau kau mau… kejar saja aku kalau bisa…,"

Tatsuha yang sudah merasa dipermalukan, tak kuasa lagi menahan amarahnya hingga ia tak berpikir panjang untuk mengejar Taki dengan kecepatan yang tak bisa mengalahkan Taki. Tentu saja gadis itu terengah-engah.

Akhirnya Taki tak sanggup lagi menahan tawa puasnya melihat Tatsuha yang kelelahan mengejar dirinya menuju _Big Ben_. "Hahahah, kau gadis yang menarik… Biasanya para calon _hunter _yang sok berani selalu berusaha menodongkan senjata bius mini mereka padaku dan berusaha menakut-nakuti dengan mengancam akan menembak tapi mereka tak sanggup melakukan apa-apa…"

Tatsuha berusaha mengatur napasnya setelah berlari-lari mengejar Taki. Gadis itu tahu Taki sengaja memperlambat kecepatannya hanya untuk mempermainkan dirinya saja. Namun kini ia baru sadar berada di dekat tempat yang terkenal horor, sendirian… bersama sang vampir.

Tatsuha berpikir, Taki akan menyerang dan membunuh dengan memancing dirinya ke situ. Tatsuha menyesal ia tak berpikir panjang dan tak menuruti kata-kata abangnya. Kini ia hanya bisa berdoa dan waspada… meski ia tahu itu percuma.

"Boleh kutanya satu hal…?"

Pertanyaan kecil Taki membuat Tatsuha bingung. Namun ia mengangguk kecil.

"Kenapa kau tak langsung menembakku dengan senjata biusmu seperti apa yang dilakukan para calon _hunter _yang kadang kutemui karena ingin menguji nyali…?"

Tatsuha merasa napasnya telah kembali normal. Ia menarik napas panjang, "Peraturan nomor lima jika bertemu _halfter _liar, tidak boleh langsung menembakkan jarum bius jika jarak masih lebih dari tujuh meter dan belum adanya pergerakan dari target…"

Taki terdiam. Ia menyadari Tatsuha kini lebih tenang dari sebelumnya. Bahkan ia tak menyerang Taki dalam jarak dekat. Taki menyadari bahwa gadis di depannya bukanlah seperti para calon _hunter _yang biasa ia temui. Gadis itu tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan, meski agak ceroboh. Namun gadis itu pintar dan dapat menggunakan nada yang tenang ketika berbicara dengannya sehingga Taki tak merasa adanya ketegangan dan tekanan dari sang gadis.

"Maafkan aku… tapi aku harus melaporkan keberadaanmu pada _hunter_ yang bertugas…,"

Taki mengangkat alis melihat Tatsuha mengeluarkan pistolnya dan menodongkan kembali ke hadapan sang vampir sembari berusaha memencet nomor pada _handphone _di tangannya yang lain.

"Bukan kau yang akan menangkapku…?" tanya Taki agak heran. Biasanya meski _hunter _yang berhadapan dengannya masih berpangkat 'murid' atau 'calon _hunter_', mereka dengan sombongnya dan nekat sok berani berusaha menangkap dirinya, merasa pendidikan yang didapat telah cukup untuk menangkap seorang Aizawa Taki. Atau mungkin bahkan beberapa akan lari ketakutan tanpa melakukan apa yang seharusnya dilakukan sebagai calon _hunter_.

"Aku masih calon dan masih di bawah pendidikan awal… aku tak bisa menangkapmu karena belum berlisensi…," jawab Tatsuha sambil menunggu abangnya menjawab telepon. Namun sedari tadi hanya nada sambung yang terdengar. Tatsuha semakin tak sabar dan berusaha menghubungi nomor yang sama milik abangnya. Tanpa ia sadar Taki telah beberapa senti di hadapannya tanpa menghiraukan pistol bius yang tertodong di tangan Tatsuha.

Gadis itu terkejut begitu Taki menyentuh tangannya yang masih menggenggam _handphone_. Taki memutuskan sambungan telepon dan menutup _handphone_ Tatsuha sambil mendekatkan wajahnya pada sang gadis.

"Apa kau… tak takut padaku…?" bisik sang vampir dengan suara yang dalam dan dingin.

Tatsuha nyaris tak bisa bernapas karena tegang. Sambil mengontrol nada suaranya, Tatsuha berusaha menjawab pertanyaan dari sang vampir, "Te…, tentu saja aku takut… tapi aku tahu hal itu tak akan bisa membantuku…," jawab Tatsuha pelan namun tegas.

Taki bisa merasakan tangan Tatsuha yang dingin gemetaran. Ia tersenyum kecil dan melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan Tatsuha.

Perlahan Taki berjalan mundur menjauhi Tatsuha yang masih berdiri tegang di hadapannya. Taki menekuk kakinya sedikit dan melompat ke atas tiang lampu. Ia kembali berdiri tegap tanpa melepaskan pandangannya pada Tatsuha.

"… sejujurnya… aku tak suka jika diganggu… terlebih ketika aku hendak melakukan kegiatan kesukaanku… Tapi kau beruntung, aku sedang bermurah hati untuk melepaskanmu. Jadi… selamat tinggal, Uesugi Tatsuha…,"

Vampir tersebut melompat kembali menuju ke arah _Tokyo Big Ben_. Tatsuha terkejut bukan main melihat jarak lompat Taki yang luar biasa jauh. Namun sebelum ia terlarut pada rasa terkejutnya, Tatsuha berusaha tak melepaskan pandangan sambil mengejar Taki karena rasa tanggung jawabnya.

Tatsuha kini menemukan dirinya di depan _Tokyo Big Ben_ yang begitu sepi dan gelap. Tak satupun ia temukan adanya mobil patroli di situ. Bahkan telepon kakaknya tak kunjung menyambung. Tatsuha melihat baterai handphonenya tak lagi penuh dan akhirnya mati.

Tatsuha putus asa. Akhirnya ia menyerah untuk mengejar Taki, menuruti pesan abangnya agar tidak gegabah dan lekas kembali ke apartemennya. Namun Tatsuha menyadari hal lain yang tak kalah penting.

Ia baru ingat bahwa kartu pelajarnya masih berada di tangan Taki.

Bisa saja vampir itu menyelidiki keberadaan dirinya. Belum lagi sanksi yang akan didapat Tatsuha karena kehilangan tanda pengenal organisasi. Dan terlebih lagi, jika organisasi tahu bahwa ia telah bertemu muka dengan Aizawa Taki… serta kartu pengenalnya ada di tangan sang vampir buron.

Tatsuha semakin uring-uringan dan kesal pada kecerobohan dirinya sendiri. Mau tak mau ia berjalan menerobos garis pengaman yang dipasang pada gerbang luar _Big Ben_. Menelusuri bangunan gelap tersebut mencari sang vampir.

Perlahan ia menaiki tangga batu yang begitu gelap dan dingin. Tatsuha berusaha memberanikan diri sambil menyalakan senter kecil dari ujung pistol biusnya yang terus ia todong ke depan untuk menjaga dirinya.

Begitu sampai di lantai atas, di mana terpampangnya jam raksasa yang megah, Tatsuha berhati-hati berjalan menuju jendela tinggi tanpa kaca di samping jam besar tersebut. Gadis itu tenggelam dalam kekaguman pada apa yang ia lihat dari situ. Pemandangan malam kota Tokyo yang diselimuti lautan cahaya lampu bagai bintang yang bertebaran di laut malam ia saksikan dari atas bangunan megah tersebut.

Pertama kalinya Tatsuha melihat pemandangan seindah itu dalam hidupnya. Udara dan angin dingin berhembus lembut membelai rambut hitamnya. Perlahan ia menurunkan tangannya yang sedari tadi menodong pistol. Udara dingin tak lagi terasa mencekam meski ia berada di tempat yang gelap. Napasnya yang tegang kini begitu santai.

"Astaga… indah sekali…"

Tanpa disadari Tatsuha, Taki yang sedari tadi tengah duduk santai sambil membaca buku di salah satu jendela yang menghadap pemandangan kota Tokyo dekat sang gadis, menyadari kekaguman calon _hunter _tersebut pada pemandangan indah yang dilihatnya.

Taki hanya diam memandangi Tatsuha. Tak lama ia menutup buku yang sedang dibacanya dan turun dari pinggir jendela di mana tempat ia duduk bersandar tadi. Perlahan ia berjalan mendekati Tatsuha.

Tatsuha menyadari ada seseorang yang mendekatinya langsung dengan sigap memutar tubuhnya dan menodongkan pistolnya kembali ke hadapan Taki yang muncul dari belakang.

"Nekat juga kau mengejarku sampai ke sini…," seringai Taki melihat wajah Tatsuha kembali menegang.

"A, aku… aku hanya ingin mengambil kembali kartu pengenalku…,"

Taki mengangkat alis dan merogoh sakunya. Ia sendiri lupa bahwa kartu itu masih ada pada dirinya. Ia kembali tersenyum dingin sambil memainkan kartu tersebut di tangannya.

"Kau tak apa-apa dengan ini…? Kau sudah melanggar peraturan calon _hunter _dengan melanggar jam malam, tak melaporkan mengenai _halfter_ yang kau temui, dan bahkan kau mengikuti _halfter _berbahaya tanpa pengawasan… Apalagi kau belum berlisensi… Entah berapa poin minus yang akan kau terima… Atau bahkan kau bisa saja dikeluarkan dari akademi… Hmm?"

Tatsuha terdiam panik dalam hatinya. Raut wajahnya menggambarkan isi hati sang gadis. Ia semakin bingung sementara Taki memasang senyum liciknya sambil mempermainkan gadis belia tersebut.

"Sayang sekali… sepertinya kau akan gagal menjadi _hunter_…,"

Tatsuha menggelengkan kepalanya berusaha menepis semua kata-kata Taki yang nyaris berhasil membuatnya semakin panik. Ia berusaha kembali fokus mengambil kembali kartu miliknya.

"Aku kemari hanya untuk mengambil kartu milikku. Lain hal, aku tak perduli apa yang akan terjadi nanti…!" Tatsuha kembali menodongkan pistolnya dengan tegap.

Taki bersiul menanggapi sikap tegas Tatsuha. "Okee… kalau itu maumu… Ambillah…," Taki melempar kartu tersebut ke udara. Tatsuha terkejut dan melompat mengambilnya. Namun ternyata Taki langsung menangkap tangan sang gadis yang hendak meraih kartu tersebut dengan cepat. Tatsuha yang terkejut langsung tersentak dan melindungi dirinya sendiri dengan menarik pelatuk pistol bius tepat di dahi Taki. Tapi gerakan yang begitu cepat dari sang vampir membuat Tatsuha kewalahan. Vampir dingin tersebut dengan mudahnya menghindari tembakan bius tersebut. Bahkan Taki berhasil membuat Tatsuha jatuh dengan menarik tangannya.

Taki melompat dan berdiri di pinggir jendela tanpa takut ketinggian yang ditunjukkan oleh pemandangan luas di belakangnya sambil menertawai Tatsuha.

"Hahahah, kau benar-benar gadis yang menarik…,"

Gadis itu berusaha kembali fokus sambil berdiri dari posisinya. Saat ini yang terpenting adalah nyawanya dan tujuan awal sang gadis mengambil kartu miliknya. Tatsuha yang masih dalam posisi berlutut dengan cepat mengambil kartu yang terletak di atas lantai batu setelah terjatuh ketika ia gagal mengambilnya tadi.

Taki tertawa mengejek melihat Tatsuha berlari menuju tangga untuk turun dari lantai puncak tersebut. Tentu saja dengan mudahnya vampir tersebut menghalangi jalan Tatsuha. "Kau mau lari ke mana, sayang?"

Lepas dari rasa paniknya, gadis itu berlari ke arah lain. Ia melihat adanya pijakan di samping bangunan batu tersebut dari jendela tempat ia mengagumi pemandangan tadi. Akhirnya Tatsuha memutuskan nekat turun melalui dinding tembok batu yang menonjol.

Taki nampak terkejut melihat keputusan nekat Tatsuha, "Hei! kau mau cari mati, ya?"

Tatsuha berpegangan pada tiang batu dan mulai menapakkan kakinya di pinggir jendela, "Lebih baik mati karena nekat dari pada mati karena dimangsa makhluk sepertimu!"

Tangan Taki dengan cepat meraih lengan Tatsuha, "Dasar bodoh… kau pikir tindakanmu akan dihormati sebagai tindakan heroik?"

Rasa takut dan panik mulai bercampur aduk dalam diri Tatsuha. Apalagi dirinya sudah kelelahan menghadapi gerakan-gerakan gesit dan cepat dari sang vampir. Meski usdah mendapatkan pelatihan fisik dari akademi, ia tetaplah seorang calon _hunter_ yang masih dalam pendidikan awal dan masih belum bisa mengontrol emosi. "Aku tak sudi menjadi santapan _halfter_ sepertimu! Lepaskan…!" Tatsuha menepis tangannya dari genggaman Taki. Namun ia turut menyibak jas yang melindungi tubuh Taki, sehingga sesuatu yang ada di balik jas tersebut terlempar keluar.

"Ah!"

Taki spontan menyadari buku yang ia simpan di balik jasnya terlempar keluar jendela _Big Ben_. Tatsuha menyadari pandangan Taki terhadap buku yang terlempar karena tepisan tangannya. Secara reflek ia berusaha meraih buku yang melayang di udara menuju ke bawah dengan tinggi ratusan kaki dari tanah.

Dalam lompatannya Tatsuha kembali menyadari kecerobohan atas tindakan nekatnya.

**TBC**


	6. Taki & Tatsuha

**fandom : GRAVITATION by Murakami Maki  
pairing : Taki x female!Tatsuha | Eiri x female!Shuichi  
warning! OOC alert. Genderbender alert.**

* * *

Waktu bagai terhenti ketika tangan gadis itu berhasil meraih buku milik Taki yang terlempar. Namun siap atau tidak, mau tak mau, Tatsuha harus menemui ajalnya dengan tubuh membentur aspal di bawah sana dalam waktu beberapa detik lagi.

Tak ada suara yang terdengar, angin bagai berhenti berhembus, bahkan jantung sang gadis bagai berhenti berdetak. Tangannya menggenggam erat buku tersebut di dadanya. Mata Tatsuha terpejam erat.

Tapi tak lama ia merasakan adanya seseorang yang memeluk dan menggendong tubuhnya. Perlahan ia membuka mata dan melihat wajah Taki begitu dekat dengannya.

Taki membopong Tatsuha dengan hati-hati. Kakinya berpijak dan menghentak keras pada aspal tempat ia mendarat dan kembali melompat menuju jendela di mana Tatsuha nekat melompat tadi.

Sesampainya kembali di pinggir jendela menara jam raksasa tersebut. Taki menarik napas panjang dan dengan berhati-hati menaruh perlahan tubuh Tatsuha di lantai batu.

Tubuh sang gadis gemetar ketakutan. Wajah Tatsuha pucat pasi. Ia tak sanggup mengeluarkan suara dari mulutnya. Taki terdiam sambil berlutut di samping sang gadis yang ketakutan itu. Ia melepas jas hitam tebalnya dan menyelimuti tubuh Tatsuha agar hangat.

"Kau baik-baik saja…?" tanya Taki pelan. Kali ini nada lembut terdengar dari suara sang vampir. Bukan nada dingin dan sinis seperti sebelumnya. Tatsuha yang masih gemetaran hanya bisa mengangguk pelan menjawab pertanyaan Taki.

"Kenapa kau nekat menangkap buku itu…? Kau bisa mati tadi…,"

Kali ini dengan bibir yang gemetaran, Tatsuha berusaha menjawab kembali pertanyaan Taki.

"Bu, buku ini… penting bagimu… kan? Tadi… kau terlihat kaget… ketika buku ini… terhempas keluar…,"

Taki kaget mendengar jawaban Tatsuha. Bagaimana seorang manusia biasa bisa memperdulikan hal seperti demikian terhadap seorang vampir, bahkan ketika ia dalam keadaan terjepit dan nyaris mati.

"… Kau ini gila, ya…? Ini hanya buku… nyawamu lebih penting…," Taki duduk di samping Tatsuha sambil memijat dahinya.

"Ma, maafkan aku…,"

Sekali lagi kata-kata dari mulut sang gadis membuat Taki terkejut.

Sebuah permintaan maaf.

"Maaf… aku… yang membuat bukumu terlempar keluar… A, aku juga sudah membuatmu menyelamatkanku… aku… Ma, ma… af…,"

Taki hanya terdiam melihat Tatsuha yang mulai mengeluarkan air mata. Ketakutan dan emosi gadis itu kini meluap dari tubuhnya yang masih gemetar. Wajahnya yang tegar kini pecah oleh air mata yang mengalir.

Entah sudah berapa lama vampir berambut hitam legam itu tak memiliki perasaan iba pada manusia. Kini ia menemukan dirinya tengah mengkhawatirkan dan kasihan pada seorang gadis remaja yang ternyata rapuh di balik sikap tegarnya tadi. Serta merta tangan Taki mengelus rambut hitam Tatsuha. Gadis itu mulai mengeluarkan air matanya lebih deras sambil tetap memeluk buku milik vampir yang mengkhawatirkannya.

Taki menghela napas lembut, "Daripada permintaan maaf… bagaimana kalau ucapan terima kasih karena aku telah menyelamatkanmu…?"

Tatsuha menghentikan tangisannya sambil membasuh air mata di pipinya. Ia menatap sang vampir yang menunjukkan senyum hangat. Tatsuha nyaris tak percaya bisa melihat ekspresi demikian dari seorang vampir buron yang ditakuti. Tapi ia hanya bisa mengangguk kecil dan mengucapkan kata-kata yang membuat Taki tersenyum lebih lebar sedikit.

"Terima kasih…"

"Sama-sama… Kau bisa berdiri…?" Taki berlutut dan membantu Tatsuha berdiri dengan kaki-kakinya yang masih terasa lemas. Entah bagaimana ia bisa berpikir untuk melompat tadi dan sekarang baru terasa bahwa ia ketakutan.

"A, aku… bisa… Ah!"

Taki dengan sigap menangkap tubuh Tatsuha yang belum bisa berdiri dengan stabil. Gadis tersebut malu ketika dipeluk sang vampir. Bagaimanapun vampir di hadapannya itu juga seorang pria dewasa dengan pakaian yang rapi serta tercium wangi parfum pria dari tubuhnya yang gagah.

"Ma, maafkan aku! Ah… ini… bukumu…!" Tatsuha mendorong sedikit dan agak menjauh dari tubuh Taki. Ia memberikan buku bersampul coklat bertuliskan sebuah judul berbahasa asing pada sampulnya.

Taki kembali mengenakan jas miliknya sembari tersenyum melihat wajah Tatsuha yang kini merona merah di dalam ruangan gelap yang disinari cahaya rembulan itu. Gelagat canggung Tatsuha turut membuat Taki semakin geli melihat gadis remaja tersebut.

"Terima kasih…"

Tatsuha mengangguk kecil sambil memainkan jemarinya dan berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya dengan memalingkan muka.

"Terima kasih kau telah menyelamatkan buku ini… Lalu… maafkan aku karena telah mengganggumu tadi…"

Tatsuha hanya mengangguk kecil kembali sebagai jawaban. Taki tahu gadis itu masih canggung dan ketakutan karena kejadian tadi yang membuatnya syok. Ia berusaha mencairkan suasana dengan mengajak Tatsuha mengobrol sedikit, namun nampaknya hal itu sedikit sia-sia. Kaki Tatsuha masih gemetaran meski sudah mereda dibanding sebelumnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kuantar kau pulang…? Ini sudah pukul tujuh malam… sudah jam malam hukum…,"

Tatsuha dengan cepat menggeleng "Ti, tidak… aku tak bisa terlihat bersamamu… Aku… aku pulang sendiri saja… aku akan baik-baik saja… terima kasih… per, permisi…," Tatsuha buru-buru membungkukkan tubuhnya dan berpaling dari sang vampir. Niat untuk melaporkan Taki pada _hunter_ lain hilang sama sekali dari hati Tatsuha sejak Taki telah menyelamatkannya. Ia tak perduli lagi akan pria yang seorang buron berbahaya itu, tapi kini giliran Taki yang begitu perduli pada gadis calon _hunter_ tersebut.

"Kumohon, Tatsuha… ijinkan aku mengantarmu…," Taki menarik perlahan tangan Tatsuha. Gadis itu semakin canggung dan takut. Taki bisa merasakan betapa dingin tangan Tatsuha yang digenggamnya.

"Aku tak akan memangsamu… aku janji… Anggaplah aku ingin berbuat baik sebagai tanda terima kasihku padamu yang sudah mengembalikan buku ini…"

Tatsuha masih tetap saja menggeleng. Ia tak tahu harus percaya atau justru menjadi lebih waspada pada Taki. Pria itu bagai berada di sebuah garis abu-abu. Tatsuha tak tahu apa yang harus ia percayai darinya. "Ti, tidak perlu… aku… maaf, Aizawa-san…"

"Taki… Panggil saja aku Taki…"

Tatsuha terdiam dalam kebimbangannya. Namun sikap Taki yang sama sekali berbeda dengan apa yang Tatsuha dengar mengenai rumor sang vampir kejam berdarah dingin kini buyar. Perlahan Taki mengelus lembut kepala Tatsuha agar gadis yang masih sedikit gemetaran itu tenang.

"Aku bersumpah tak akan memangsamu… Biarkan aku mengantarmu, oke?"

Tatsuha merasa tak punya pilihan. Akhirnya ia mengangguk kecil. Taki tersenyum sambil menghela napas lega.

"Baiklah… tapi ijinkan aku menggendongmu… Karena kita tak akan menggunakan jalur darat…,"

"Hah? A, apa maksu… AH!"

Tubuh Tatsuha tiba-tiba terangkat dengan begitu ringannya. Taki menggendong gadis itu dengan mudah sembari berjalan menuju tepian jendela. Peristiwa traumatis tadi tentu saja membuat Tatsuha menjerit ketakutan melihat pemandangan di bawah bangunan tersebut.

"Ma, mau apa kau?! Turunkan aku!"

"Kita akan lewat jalur udara…,"

"Apa?! KYAAAAA!"

Taki melompat dengan santai dari pinggir jendela sambil memeluk erat gadis yang ketakutan tak berani membuka matanya. Tatsuha memekik dan akhirnya hanya bisa diam penuh ketegangan. Tak lama ia menyadari bahwa dirinya sama sekali tak menghantam tanah. Justru tubuhnya bagai dibawa terbang.

Perlahan Tatsuha membuka matanya. Ia melihat wajah Taki yang dengan santai menatap lurus ke depannya, dibayangi sinar rembulan yang bersinar bulat sempurna di belakang Taki. Tatsuha mengikuti pandangan Taki dan menemukan pemandangan kota dari atas langit yang begitu indah.

Meski suasana begitu sepi dan ada bagian kota yang gelap mencekam. Namun cahaya-cahaya dari rumah dan gedung menghiasi gelapnya kota. Bahkan bagian inti ibukota Jepang tersebut yang nyaris tak pernah tidur, meski malam diselimuti bahaya akan keberadaan _halfter _liar.

Taki lompat dari gedung ke gedung yang lain dengan ringannya bagai melayang di langit malam yang bertaburan bintang. Belum pernah Tatsuha melihat pemandangan seluar biasa itu.

Tak lama Taki menapakkan kakinya di sebuah gedung tinggi. Ia terhenti, dan membuat kecurigaan Tatsuha muncul. Namun pertanyaan Taki selanjutnya justru membuat geli Tatsuha.

"Anu… maaf, aku tadi lupa menanyakan alamat rumahmu… kau tinggal di mana?"

Tentu saja Taki tak bisa menutupi rona merah wajahnya karena kedua tangannya masih menggendong tubuh gadis yang tersenyum geli padanya. Wajah manis yang tersenyum itu membuat vampir dingin tersebut begitu lega dan turut tersenyum atas kecerobohannya.

Taki mengikuti arah yang ditunjukkan Tatsuha. Ia kembali melompat menuju bagian kota yang lebih tenang. Pandangan Taki tetap menuju ke depan, namun Tatsuha yang sedari tadi tak bersuara membuat vampir itu sedikit khawatir. Ia menapakkan kakinya pada sebuah gedung tertinggi.

"Tatsuha… apa kau baik-baik saja…?"

Pertanyaan Taki sama sekali tak mendapatkan jawaban, tapi pria itu dapat melihat jelas ekspresi wajah penuh kekaguman dari sang gadis.

Pemandangan kota dengan cahaya-cahaya lampu bertebaran bagai lautan malam dengan kunang-kunang yang mengambang di atasnya nampak indah dari atas langit. Semilir angin malam berhembus menyisir rambut hitam gadis yang perlahan menapakkan kakinya di atas gedung bersama vampir buron yang tetap memeluk tubuhnya dengan hati-hati.

Taki terdiam membiarkan Tatsuha mengagumi pemandangan yang pertama kali ia lihat seumur hidupnya itu. Entah bagaimana, melihat ekspresi penuh kekaguman dari gadis berusia enam belas tahun itu membuat Taki menjadi ingin sekali menunjukkan banyak hal-hal yang biasa ia temui, namun mungkin tidak biasa bagi Tatsuha.

Perlahan Taki mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Tatsuha dan berbisik dengan lembut, "Aku tahu tempat yang lebih indah…"

Tatsuha nampak penasaran, tapi tentu saja ekspresi sang gadis yang mudah terbaca memperlihatkan kekhawatiran Tatsuha akan terlambat sampai di apartemennya. Mungkin saja Eiri sudah berkali-kali mencoba menghubungi _handphone _Tatsuha yang sudah mati kehabisan baterai, lalu berusaha menghubungi telepon apartemennya. Taki kembali tersenyum memperlihatkan sisi hangat dirinya.

"Ini tak akan lama…"

Taki perlahan kembali memeluk dan menggendong tubuh Tatsuha dan melompat menuju arah yang berlawanan. Dan gedung yang mereka tapak kini lebih tinggi dibandingkan gedung-gedung yang mengelilinginya. Tentu saja pemandangan yang terilhat lebih luar biasa dibanding sebelumnya.

Tatsuha merasa dirinya bagaikan berada di puncak sebuah tebing di atas samudra cahaya dalam kencangnya hembusan angin. Ia dapat melihat jelas bulatnya rembulan di atas kepala dan bintang-bintang yang mendampingi sang dewi malam.

Hembusan kencang angin tiba-tiba terasa dari bawah gedung hingga ke atas dan menyibak jubah Tatsuha dan Taki. Tatsuha tersentak memekik dan reflek memeluk tubuh Taki. Vampir tersebut juga serta merta memeluk tubuh gadis tersebut menjaganya dalam ketinggian gedung yang luar biasa tersebut.

Tatsuha perlahan mendangakkan kepalanya dan mendapati wajah tampan Taki yang menghalangi cahaya rembulan di belakangnya. Sungguh berbeda pandangan mata yang dingin itu kini menjadi begitu hangat menatap sang gadis. Tatsuha merasa pasrah jikalau ia terhipnotis dan jatuh ke pelukan vampir tersebut. Ia tak bisa lagi berdiri di atas warna putih maupun hitam hukum. Kini Tatsuha hanya bisa merasakan warna abu-abu keperakan yang indah ia pijak. Warna di mana Taki berdiri, tak berpihak pada siapapun.

Tangan Taki terasa begitu hangat membelai pipi Tatsuha yang dingin karena udara malam. Taki bersumpah ia melihat warna biru samudra yang menenangkan jiwanya dari bola mata Tatsuha. Tubuh mungil calon _hunter_ yang dipeluk erat oleh vampir buron tak lagi gemetar takut. Keduanya larut dalam suasana tenang malam dengan suara-suara yang sayup-sayup terdengar dari bawah gedung sana. Wajah keduanya semakin dekat hingga mereka bisa merasakan hangatnya nafas masing-masing.

Taki berharap Tatsuha tak keberatan ia mencium kelopak mata gadis yang merelakan dirinya itu. Tatsuha menutup matanya dengan pasrah dan tenang merasakan hangatnya ciuman di kelopak matanya. Perlahan hidung mereka bersentuhan, membuat Taki semakin yakin bahwa Tatsuha tak keberatan berada begitu dekat dengannya.

Dentangan keras dari jam raksasa di mana mereka tinggalkan tadi membuat keduanya terkejut dan menjauh dari wajah masing-masing. Taki dan Tatsuha saling memandang malu-malu. Tapi berbeda dari sebelumnya, Tatsuha tidak menolak keberadaan maupun kedekatan Taki. Ia justru tersenyum kecil dengan rona di kedua pipinya.

Taki merasa jantungnya berhenti berdegup dan terdiam melihat senyuman tersebut.

Entah apa yang ia rasakan saat itu, menjadi pertanyaan dalam diri vampir tersebut.

"Sudah pukul setengah delapan… Aku lebih baik cepat kembali… sebelum kakakku menelepon dan khawatir…"

Taki mengangguk dan kembali menggendong tubuh Tatsuha. Keduanya meneruskan perjalanan mereka yang tertunda menuju apartemen Tatsuha.

Tak lama kemudian begitu Tatsuha melihat gedung apartemennya dari atas, ia langsung menunjukkan jendela kamarnya pada Taki, sehingga dengan mudah vampir tersebut menemukan tempat pijakan di beranda kamar Tatsuha.

Dengan hati-hati Taki menurunkan tubuh Tatsuha.

"Te, terima kasih…," Tatsuha membungkukkan tubuhnya sedikit sambil malu-malu tak berani menatap vampir di hadapannya. Ia mulai berpikir bahwa Taki tak seburuk dan sejahat seperti yang dikatakan orang-orang meski masih ada sedikit keraguan dalam dirinya. Dan ia tak mengetahui bahwa Taki tahu Tatsuha masih belum mempercayai dirinya sepenuhnya. Taki tersenyum dan mengangguk sedikit.

Kejadian yang baru saja dialami Tatsuha membuat gadis itu semakin meragukan semua hal yang ia ketahui mengenai Aizawa Taki. Gadis itu berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah wajahnya ketika mengingat apa yang telah terjadi pada keduanya di atas gedung sebelum mereka kembali ke apartemen.

Tatsuha bagai baru saja bangun dari dunia mimpi, namun Taki kini jelas berdiri di hadapannya. Gadis itu menjadi gugup dan malu. Melihat Tatsuha agak kikuk ketika berusaha membuka jendelanya, Taki tak bisa menahan senyum.

Gadis itu baru menyadari sesuatu. Jendela kamar ia kunci dari dalam dan ia pasang _anti halfter lock_. Ia tak bisa masuk lewat jendela, dan ia harus turun ke lantai bawah agar bisa masuk melalui pintu. Gadis itu segan untuk meminta pertolongan Taki. Ia tak mau merepotkan vampir yang telah menyelamatkan nyawanya tadi.

Taki hanya berdiri diam di belakang Tatsuha sambil bersandar pada pagar beranda, menunggu Tatsuha membuka jendela dan memastikan bahwa gadis itu sudah aman di dalam kamarnya. Tapi Tatsuha tak kunjung membuka jendelanya. Taki akhirnya menyadari gadis itu tak bisa membuka kunci jendela dari luar.

"Ng… Ta, Taki-san…, kau bisa kembali… Terima kasih sudah mengantarku kemari…"

Taki mengangkat alis dan tak bergerak sedikitpun dari posisinya. Meski ia tahu apa masalah Tatsuha, namun Taki tetap meyakinkan dirinya dan bertanya hal yang sebenarnya sudah ia ketahui jawabannya.

"Kau sendiri…? Tak masuk ke kamarmu?"

Tatsuha semakin terlihat kikuk. "A, ng… A, aku akan masuk nanti… Aku ingin memastikan kau pulang dengan aman…,"

Tatsuha merasa sangat bodoh mengucapkan kata-kata yang membuat Taki tertawa kecil. Gadis itu tak bisa menutupi wajahnya yang merona merah hanya dengan menunduk.

Taki menepuk pundak Tatsuha dan berjalan mendekati pintu jendela. Dengan mudahnya ia mengontrol kekuatannya dan membuka kunci jendela dari luar kamar, bahkan mematikan _anti halfter lock_. Tatsuha terkejut melihat apa yang dilakukan Taki hingga pria itu membukakan pintu jendela untuknya.

"Ka, kau bisa membukanya dengan mudah…?"

Taki mengangkat bahu dan alisnya. Wajah terkejut dan takut Tatsuha membuat Taki menyadari sesuatu tak lama setelah melihat gadis itu berjalan mundur sedikit.

"A… Bukan berarti para _haflter _bisa dengan mudah membuka _anti halfter _begitu saja…! Ini, karena kemampuan yang kumiliki… dan karena aku berbeda dengan _halfter _biasa…! Kau tak perlu khawatir…! Sungguh…"

Tatsuha menjadi sedikit lega. Tapi kata-kata Taki justru membuatnya penasaran.

"…Berbeda dengan _halfter _biasa…? Apa maksudmu…?"

Taki terdiam. Ia memalingkan wajahnya dari Tatsuha. Gadis itu menjadi merasa tak enak karena membuat Taki tak nyaman dengan pertanyaannya.

"Aku… lebih baik pergi… Jangan lupa pasang _anti halfter lock_ lagi di jendelamu setelah kau menguncinya…," Taki berjalan membelakangi Tatsuha menuju kembali ke pinggir beranda. Kakinya berpijak pada pinggiran beranda, siap untuk melompat.

"Terima kasih…,"

Taki terdiam. Ia menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati senyuman hangat dari gadis yang baru saja ia temui malam itu.

"Aku… jujur saja… belum tahu harus mempercayaimu atau tidak… Tapi, kau telah menyelamatkan nyawaku dan mengantarku pulang, bahkan memperlihatkan hal-hal yang indah padaku… A, aku rasa, aku bisa mempercayaimu… meski belum sepenuhnya…," ujar Tatsuha dengan nada yang semakin pelan pada kalimat terakhir.

Taki masih terdiam, tapi hatinya kini merasa lebih hangat. Senyuman kecil nampak menghiasi wajahnya. Serta merta ia mengelus kepala Tatsuha, tanpa tahu mengapa ia melakukannya. Ia hanya ingin melakukannya begitu melihat wajah gadis yang tersipu itu. Tatsuha sedikit tersentak begitu tangan Taki yang hangat mendarat di kepalanya dan mengelus rambut hitam miliknya.

"Terima kasih juga… kau telah menyelamatkan buku ini untukku…," ujar Taki sambil memperlihatkan buku yang ia ambil dari balik jasnya.

"Sepertinya itu buku yang penting…?" tanya Tatsuha serta-merta penasaran. Taki tersenyum kembali mendengar nada penasaran Tatsuha yang begitu polos bertanya tanpa segan padanya.

"Ini… sebenarnya buku pinjaman… Aku tak tahu harus bagaimana kalau hilang…"

Tatsuha kembali takjub mengetahui sebuah kenyataan bahwa seorang Aizawa Taki yang tersohor juga bisa melakukan hal-hal yang biasa dilakukan orang lain seperti meminjam buku dan membaca.

Keduanya tersentak untuk kedua kalinya mendengar dentang jam raksasa dari kejauhan yang menunjukkan sudah pukul delapan. Nampaknya perjalanan Taki yang membawa Tatsuha menikmati pemandangan malam tadi cukup lama karena sempat beberapa kali Taki berhenti untuk menunjukkan pemandangan kota dari atas kepada gadis yang belum pernah sama sekali melihat keindahan itu. Tatsuha sendiri merasa begitu senang dan kagum, hingga ia lupa bahwa ia sedang menghabiskan waktu dengan _halfter _yang ia takuti sebelumnya.

Taki kembali menatap Tatsuha. Ia membungkukkan tubuhnya dan mengucapkan salam perpisahan.

"Sebenarnya aku senang bertemu dengan orang yang bisa kuajak mengobrol… Tapi hal seperti ini bisa membuatmu dalam bahaya dan dicurigai organisasi… Selamat tinggal, Uesugi Tatsuha. Entah apa waktu akan mengijinkan kita bertemu kembali…"

Seiring salam perpisahan tersebut, Taki melompat ke atas atap gedung apartemen Tatsuha dan menghilang.

Tatsuha terdiam sambil mengunci jendela dan memasang _anti halfter lock_ begitu sudah di dalam kamarnya. Ia sendiri masih susah mempercayai apa yang terjadi di malam itu.

Pertemuan dengan seorang yang paling dicari dan konon yang paling berbahaya. Tapi justru sebaliknya, ada hal lain dan sebuah kehangatan yang ia rasakan dari seorang Aizawa Taki.

Tatsuha menaruh tas dan buku-bukunya di meja baca dan berjalan ke kamar mandi. Beberapa saat kemudian ia keluar sambil mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah dan tubuhnya yang telah dibalut piyama. Tubuh gadis itu terjatuh mulus di atas kasur tempat tidur yang empuk di dekat jendela dengan tirai tertutup. Sambil tetap terbaring, tangannya mengaduk-aduk isi tas dan mengeluarkan sebuah surat kabar dengan _headline _korban para _halfter _liar. Dan dalam berita itu disebutkan bahwa adanya campur tangan seorang Aizawa Taki.

Pandangan mata Tatsuha semakin sayu dan menggelap seiring otaknya yang lelah berpikir. Ia masih merasakan bahwa dirinya turut berdiri di sebuah garis berwarna abu-abu yang membatasi hitam dengan putih atas penilaiannya pada Taki.

"…Benarkah… Taki-san yang… melakukan hal-hal… demi… kian…?"

Pada akhirnya gadis itu tertidur pulas di atas pembaringan dalam ruangan yang hangat nan sunyi. Pengalaman tak terlupakan bersama sang vampir buron membuatnya lelah beberapa kali lipat dari sebelumnya. Tapi ada perasaan lain yang tertinggal dalam hati Tatsuha yang kini tertidur lelap dengan senyuman kecil nampak di bibirnya.

Tanpa Tatsuha sadari, seseorang berdiri di atas sebuah gedung tinggi, memperhatikan lampu kamarnya dari kejauhan yang masih menyala. Taki tak bisa lepas mengawasi keadaan gadis yang bersamanya tadi.

Ia menggenggam dengan erat buku yang telah diselamatkan Tatsuha untuknya tadi. Tak ada cacat sedikitpun. Taki merasa lega bisa mengembalikan buku itu dalam keadaan baik, berkat Tatsuha.

Baru kali ini ada perasaan lain dalam dirinya akan keluguan dari seseorang yang baru saja ia temui. Terlebih ketika ia menatap mata Tatsuha yang begitu dekat dengan wajahnya. Ketika ia menyentuh kulit pipi Tatsuha yang lembut. Ketika ia merasakan hangatnya nafas Tatsuha di dekat wajahnya. Ketika ujung hidung keduanya bersentuhan…

Taki menyentuh dadanya yang kembali berdegup, "Perasaan hangat apa ini…?"

**TBC**


End file.
